


Some of the Poems/songs

by Drake_DiAngelo



Category: Avengers, DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Sherlock (TV), plus some others - Fandom
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2017, poems and songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_DiAngelo/pseuds/Drake_DiAngelo
Summary: here are all of the poems and songs that I managed to copy





	1. Mostly Avengers. Sonnet? I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 line sonnet, 10 syllables. Marvel

Captain America and Tony Stark  
Met in Siberia with Bucky to fight  
Unfortunately, it was very dark  
luckily, Bucky held a lantern bright  
But it dropped then and shattered in the park  
Which sucked, but Bucky didn’t have a match  
a dog made it worse, barking in the night  
Tony went over and gave it a scratch  
And Stark filled with ire setting park on fire  
So he, the dog and roger in the dark could see farther  
But tripped, not for lack of balance either  
They crashed down, not all making a sound  
Along the way, they trampled a field holding a single clover  
The clover gave each of them one wish each  
Soon they grew attached to the smol dog and named it Rover  
The dog made them too happy to fight-game over!


	2. All the clever (single) writers (ladies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> single ladies parody. I didn't much to do with this one

All the clever writers, All the clever writers  
All the clever writers, now pick your pens up  
Down on the page (page), you've hit writer's block (block), trying to write your own world  
Decided to read (read), and now you wanna cry (cry), 'cause another character just died (died)  
You up all night, reading that story  
Don't pay dawn any attention  
Have no fears, no angst nor tears  
The ending's almost here  
'Cause if you liked it then you should have left a comment  
If you liked it then you shoulda left a comment  
Don't be sad once you see that they've got a block  
Cause if you like it then you shoulda left a comment


	3. Who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think its a sonnet. 14 lines, 6-8 syllables. AAABBB scheme

Merry are we who play our games  
We write our fics and hope for fame  
Our fandoms have many names  
And all our parents say we're lame,  
but we don't care we can't be tamed"  
We're just here for the game" "  
'cause our game sets the world aflame"  
"we don't like to be the same"  
"A game of dust and dirt we play"  
To please the people, every single day.  
Whether our ships are straight or gay  
We'll be here to pave the way  
another trial, another day  
It doesn't really matter cause we were born this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite of all the poems we did


	4. Fanfics are weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because they are so short, I'm doing two. the first is a lymrick. the second is haiku.

Cosplay, art, fic, or vids..."  
"Everyone hates these kids!"  
"Snape, snape, severus snape" "  
Cape,cape,a hero's cape"  
"Standing there with mouth a-gape"

"Space is the frontier..."  
A broken home our ship is  
"that lasts through the year"


	5. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember what this is called. the Rhyme scheme is A-A,B-B,C-C..., and the number of syllables is random as long as they come in twos; 3-3, 6-6, 5-5

Why must we always explain the things we read  
Why won't they just leave us alone to read  
I am always looking for a time to read  
love the thrill when I get books to read  
Every word written in ink  
Words proudly, boldly in ink.  
Emotions staunchly bleeding onto pages  
Stark against the cleanly cream pages.  
They make time go away oh that great page  
There is a brand new world on each page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my second favorite poem


	6. Writing fanfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have on Idea what the style was. If you know, be sure to comment

Access to all kinds of things  
Revising the best works  
Choosing which fandoms, which ships, which tropes...  
Have to come back every day  
Instinct, desire, call it what you may  
Vary the stories so readers don't dismay  
Eventually staying up late every day


	7. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Sherlock haiku

Sherlock and Watson  
Sherlock smiles and lights his pipe  
Guys they are so gay


End file.
